


Jerry Still Came Too

by cypherd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Jerry is a jerk, OOC Is Serious Business, everyone knows a jerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherd/pseuds/cypherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, for Monsters a human on its way to the Underground is terrifying....but there's something more horrific, more terrifying and more rage inducing than all those things put together. </p><p>They call it...JERRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerry Still Came Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly and fun and I'm fairly sure the Underground version of the Twilight Zone. 
> 
> You know it's bad when even Papyrus has nothing nice to say and Mettaton is thinking of people besides himself.

If there was one thing to be said about the tiny Hamlet of Snowedin, it almost always gave off the distinct aura of friendliness with its lights blinking and the flames of homely fireplaces and candles guttering in every window. The locals chose to observe the decorative part of the Christmas holidays year round for the cheerful, uplifting atmosphere it promoted. 

For the adult population at least, no place exuded this warmth moreso than Grillby's pub, which on this particular day was doing better business than it had since Sans figured out it was there. Any straggling traveller or visitor from a neighbouring region would never have guessed from the outside however. 

The shades were drawn, the lights dimmed to a foreboding darkness that suggested abandonment and there was none of the merry chatter that normally characterized a pub filling the air. In fact, the entire town appeared to be deserted. 

Behind the deserted facade of abandonment Grillby’s was buzzing with energy but it wasn’t exactly operating as per normal either. Snowdin might be small but most of the entire population and then some was not meant to fit inside like a stronghold either. With a bartender and cook made entirely of flames and wall-to-wall bodies, the atmosphere had gone from pleasantly cozy to downright oppressive and more intoxicated by the minute, given that there was no water, only alcohol available to combat the rising temperature.

That was without even getting into the fact that there was a small knot of children stretched out in a corner, munching on a plate of chips and rushing through their homework in the hopes of discovering what had their parents so riled up, not to mention that in the centre of the room sat something much, much more interesting than maths and essays on the history of humans.

Humans carried around giant swords and had magical teenaged princesses. This had to be good.

“Okay this IS pretty interesting.” Undyne muttered to Papyrus. “I have never seen your brother pissed.”

“I have.” Papyrus muttered right back, his voice rather low and dark which coming from him sounded incredibly odd. It only added to the warrior’s enthusiasm for the situation. 

“I meant angry.” 

“Oh. I meant both.”

Sure enough, Grillby’s best patron was at least three sheets to the wind, a very faint aura of magic surrounding him. A salt and pepper shaker rattled violently on the table every now and again, causing Papyrus to jump almost nervously every time it did.

None of them were sure how much Sans had consumed exactly but it was a lot and presently, he didn’t look well. For what it was worth, most were a bit more concerned about him succumbing to the more disgusting effects of overdrinking in a tight, crowded space then they were about whatever he was presently nattering on about.

Fortunately, ketchup bottles had nozzles and for that the entire room was grateful the way that his drink of choice got slammed decisively on the table didn’t spray them all with sticky sauce. “We are in serious trouble here. We can’t hide in here forever and once it figures out we’re here, I don’t know what we’re going to do. It will take us all out, one by one. Mark my words.”

Grillby promised himself that if they made it through this he was going to make Sans pay his tab and retire on the proceeds.

“Sans, I um, hate to question your er….credibility here, but the other day weren’t you telling my soldiers there was a murderous creature that looked like a human but wasn’t on its way?”

Undyne glanced over to the Dog patrol, evidently hoping for a small glimmer of hope or at least some evidence that a portion of Sans’ paranoia was coming from a place of extreme intoxication. 

Unfortunately the group of canines were looking to be only shadows of the soldiers they were, ears flat to their skulls and tails tucked in close as they quivered with fear. She didn’t know Sans well enough but she did know his brother and she commanded the bravest monsters in the underground. The situation was not exactly filling her with confidence or determination.

Sans buried his head in his hands, his cracking voice muffled by his hands. “It lets it live. It never. kills it. I’m always. stuck. with it...until the reset.” 

“What’s he talking about?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s just drunk talk.”

From outside a loud, whine of a voice pierced through the hushed nervous murmurs of the Grillby’s patrons.

“Did they ditch me? SOME FRIENDS. Oh gross, a zit.”

The pub was filled with the sound of an entire crowd shuddering in unison as they actually heard the sound of an oozing blemish pop and splatter. “Ugh, this place is always closed. Crappy food anyway. Don’t know why that Sans guy always goes there. Probably because they all laugh at his dumb jokes. Idiots wouldn’t know humour if it bit them in the…”

The sound of Grillby’s flames flaring in rage drowned out a valuable lesson in curse words for the young ones but did not exactly help the atmosphere of the place.

“Ugh, DARLING, what is that?” A purple stiletto drummed staccato onto the floor from behind Dr. Alphys. Mettaton had to this point been rather exasperated by the situation but the good Doctor was his friend and she’d been distressed enough that it had cut through the robot’s general aura of self-absorption. Now he hovered protectively above her, expression full of concern and utter revulsion.

Sans glanced over at his brother who too was uncharacteristically sporting a grimace of displeasure beyond what was normally reserved for the worst puns imaginable. 

“Jerry.”

The utterance, despite the brevity and relatively low tone had the same effect as if Papyrus had shouted it from the top of Mount Ebott into a megaphone. The bar erupted in an explosion of sound. 

"He asked me for a ride home!" Monster Kid spoke up from the corner. I'm not even able to carry an umbrella and I’m not old enough to drive!"

A collective mutter went up from the adults, all of them a little grateful that the lack of appropriate licensing being what MK had taken away from it, as opposed to something that a handicap that almost everyone was determined to aid in not drawing attention to and allotting their friend a good, active, normal life.

The kids weren’t finished however. Snowy who was usually one of the more upbeat and outgoing kids was looking extremely downtrodden. "He told Snowy that his mum was so fat that when she sat around the house, she sat AROUND the house."

Under any other circumstances, Sans would have laughed at that. As it was, his sockets held no friendly warmth. The adults broke out into a frosh wave of angry muttering. 

"He ruined a whole batch of my cinnamon buns." Grumbled the shopkeeper rabbit who managed the general store. "And I'd just sold the last of my supply that week to a woman who wanted it for a pie!"

Strangely this particular statement caused Sans' magic to trickle from his left eye again. 

The assumption of most was that they could leave it to Sans to be upset about the loss of potential unhealthy snack items but the human might be coming soon and if they were feeling murdery then he wasn’t sure he could take another round of nasal whooshy noises and jabs at his bro with imaginary sword swings. After all, Undyne didn’t approve of Monster on Monster violence

Or maybe….

"I don't want that thing alive."

There was a dead silence. Yep. Undyne wasn’t looking too pleased.

"...anywhere around me." he continued with a drunk chuckle. 

Mettaton whirled away from the window,. 

"Silence darlings!" 

Undyne stood and walked over to the window, peering over Mettaton (the present lookout guard)'s stretched out arm. "Damn. It's still fuc--out there." she amended, noting the presence of small children and Papyrus who plain didn't care for dirty language. Speaking of... "Hey, Pap, why aren't you doing your thing?"

Sure, she could buy Papyrus following orders to keep quiet he was after all a good soldier and a dedicated brother, but he was above all else a firm believer in the second chance and friendship, kindness and mercy over violence It was the only reason why Undyne refused to induct him into the Royal Guard. He seemed unable to deliver the kind of blows that would mean the difference between victory and dying unnecessarily. 

"Well, the thing is...Jerry -has- done all those things." Papyrus scowled. "No one insults my brother's jokes but me."

Undyne's face twisted with delight. "OH YES! PAPYRUS! THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING! LET'S GO OUT AND CRUSH THIS THING!"

“Darlings, I think we have a problem.” 

There was absolutely no question in anyone’s mind as to what Mettaton meant. 

“I t k n o w s w e’r e h e r e.” 

Undyne was too keyed up to even register that Sans was suddenly terrifying. “BRING IT! I’M TIRED OF SITTING AROUND IN HERE!” she growled, dropping all pretense. “MESSES WITH MY IMAGE!”

“Wait! You are going to want to see this! And me without my Camera Crew!”

There was a mad dash and a few elbowed faces as everyone jockeyed for a position at the window, staring intently at what Dr. Alphys was currently explaining was known as a Mexican Standoff,- something she’d seen on an anime about a vigilante on a desert planet.

The tiny human, their face fixed into a mask of unreadable stoicism brought their small knife down again and again on the ugly UFO shaped creature.

“Hey you weird thing, stop that! Hey, why are all those people watching! Hey guys, help a bro out! C’mon!”

A few people awkwardly hid from the window.

Undyne was not having the best day. “Well if it finishes Jerry off, we can’t exactly hand them over to Asgore…”

“What if it comes after us next?” Dogaressa asked.

“Maybe it’s just as….oh my.” 

Indeed, Jerry’s HP gave out and the breeze took the dust away, ugly pus from its rudely popped zits the only evidence it had been there at all. 

Inside the bar, the monsters and Mettaton, drew away. Even Undyne and Sans, both of whom had seen death before were putting on brave faces. It didn’t make it any easier. 

“It um, well...Jerry was um…” Papyrus looked a little green but still found himself struggling to say anything nice. “I guess, he didn’t deserve that.” the Skeleton muttered.

Just as the assembled monsters were coming to terms with the new threat of murderous human, Sans reminded the group that he was there. He was still seated, his drink once again empty. He wasn’t looking at the window but he’d propped up his head with his arm, focussing intently on the table top and wearing an expression so devoid of confidence or good humour that Greater Dog let out a soft whine.

“...but it refused.”

As one, the group turned around, following Sans’ line of sight out the window.

The human stood, unconsciously mirroring Sans’ look of hopeless disbelief. 

Jerry was, inexplicably, back.


End file.
